Wedding Bells
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah Clearwater hates weddings. At least her Alpha can make them a little more enjoyable.


**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! **

I hated weddings. It didn't matter whose wedding it was, they annoyed the hell out of me. My mother accused me of being bitter and angry because I wasn't married yet. Of course that argument never ended well. Weddings were just pointless to me because the couple always ended up divorced. The woman would then become a single mother with two kids, working two jobs and struggling to make ends meet. At least that was how all of my friends from high school ended up. Most of the girls from my high school got knocked up, their parents forced them to get married and then they would get divorced. Why put all that money into a wedding when you'll probably end of divorced anyway? Today was Jared and Kim's wedding. Kim wanted me to be in the wedding because we had gotten closer over the years. At first we didn't hit it off because she accused me of being a bitch towards Emily. After a few arguments and one close fist fight, we had put our differences aside and now I was one of her bridesmaids. I still hated weddings though, but I was going to suck it up and go.

"Stop snoring," I whispered as Jacob's snores filled my ear. His snoring seemed to get worse every time we slept together. This is just why we don't need to have sex so close to bedtime. His snores were louder after sex than they were if I just forced him to bed without getting any. "Shut the fuck up!"

"What the hell Leah," Jacob groaned as his body hit the hardwood floor.

"Your snoring is keeping me up," I replied as he crawled back into bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His erection pressed into my back. "No, you'll snore worse."

"Huh?"

"Your mini-me is hungry and I said no. You snore worse every time we…would you stop that," I moaned as Jacob nibbled on my neck. "Jaaaaake stop please. We need to get some sleep before this damn wedding. If this wedding isn't perfect I will have to kill Kim tomorrow. You know how she gets when things aren't going her way," I explained. Jacob continued to nibble on my neck.

"Come on Lee, you know you can't resist me," Jacob whispered against my ear. "Just five minutes I swear."

"No Jake, we're going to sleep now," I replied, bumping him with my butt. He groaned and turned to face the wall. "Aww don't pout baby. Maybe we can have some angry wedding sex after the wedding."

"Nope. You won't be getting any from me for awhile. I hope I don't get blue balls because of you," Jacob complained.

I giggled. "You won't get blue balls and I know you're lying. We've been at like animals for the past month Jake," I said moving closer to him. I threw my arm over his bicep and kissed his back. "Jake?"

"What Leah," Jacob snapped.

I laughed at Jacob's irritation. "I love you."

"Yea whatever," Jacob said snatching away from my grip.

"Jaaaake?" I kissed his cheek. I could feel him smiling against my lips.

"I love you too now go to sleep," Jacob replied.

"I can't." Jacob turned back around and pulled me into his chest.

The sun was beginning to peak through the curtains when I woke up. Great, at least Kim's wedding day wouldn't be ruined by the rain. Kim would have a mental breakdown if it rained on her wedding day. Although it rained most days in La Push, Kim decided that having a wedding on the beach was perfectly fine. I tried to talk her out of it three times but she insisted that a beach wedding was what she dreamed about. Who's to say the sun would last all day? Hopefully it did because I didn't want to kill Kim today. She definitely stressed out too much about little things.

Jacob stirred next to me. "Good morning sexy," he said hoarsely. His voice in the morning was enough to make a snake shed her clothes.

"Good morning," I replied.

"What time is it," Jacob asked, his eyes still closed. His hands roamed over my stomach and down to my thigh. He pulled my leg over his hip.

"6:45," I said lowly.

"We have to be there at 12 right," Jacob asked, kissing my chest.

"Uh huh."

Jacob opened his eyes and smirked. "So we have time to have some fun before this boring ass wedding."

"Yep, but we have to be quiet or Seth will hear us. You know how disgusted he gets when he knows we're knocking the boots," I replied.

"I can hear you," Seth yelled from his room.

"Fuck wolf hearing," Jacob said pushing my leg off his hip. "Your brother just ruined the moment."

"Seth could you leave a little early," I yelled into the wall.

"Eww can you guys wait until after the wedding and do it at Jacob's. At least Billy can't hear that well anymore," Seth replied.

"Shut up Clearwater," Jacob yelled. We both laughed because we knew Billy's hearing wasn't up to par anymore, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what we were doing when we were cooped up in Jacob's room for too long. He always joked about mating season and me getting knocked up with wolf cubs. "We should get up. I'll cook you breakfast." Jacob said against my lips. I licked his mouth and pushed him off of me. "You're disgusting Lee." Jacob chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

* * *

"Where are your earrings Leah? And why isn't your bun on top of your head? I didn't ask for a low bun for crying out loud. Oh my god I could have just done a better job with your hair. Emily where is your dress," Kim shouted. She was frantically walking around the house, yelling orders at everyone. She was getting on my last nerve at this point and it took everything out of me not to rip her new one. "Leah you're just standing there, get a move on it!"

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm my nerves before I lit into Kim. "Get a move on what Kim," I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Your hair. Fix it please," Kim replied. She snapped her fingers in my face.

"I'm going to say this one time only. Don't snap your fingers in my face again. Got it," I said through clenched teeth. So much for not lighting into her on her wedding day.

"I'm sorry I'm just freaking out. I want everything to be perfect if I'll have to remember this for the rest of my life," Kim cried.

"Well go freak out somewhere else please. You're driving me crazy," I replied, shooing Kim away. She skipped over to the other side of the room and plopped down on the couch. She chewed on her nails as she stared at me fixing my hair. This girl needed to take a chill pill. "Is this okay?" I asked, turning around to face a panicking Kim. A smile crept across her lips and she nodded.

"Perfect." Kim smiled widely and then turned to Emily. "Where's your dress?"

Emily's face fell. "I can't fit it."

"What?" Kim stalked towards Emily, her hands on her hips and a single eyebrow cocked.

"I can't fit it," Emily repeated a little louder. "I guess I gained a few pounds since the last fitting."

Kim palmed her face and sighed loudly. I'm guessing this was her way of searching for the right words to say. Emily has had a problem with her weight since we were kids. She had an eating disorder when she was in high school and she had struggled to shed the few stubborn pounds she wanted to lose.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out," Kim said after a few minutes of silence. She stormed off toward her and Jared's room and slammed the door. I could hear a muffled scream coming from the room and the stomping of feet. Was she seriously throwing a temper tantrum?

Emily's eyes glossed over with tears. We weren't the best of friends but I knew how she struggled with her weight all these years. The girl almost killed herself to stay skinny and I was probably the only one who knew her deepest secret. No one else knew about her eating disorder, not even Sam.

"You think she's mad," Emily asked after a few seconds.

"Yea. Really mad but she'll get over it. She'll have to," I replied, pulling at my bun. Emily smiled weakly and sat on the sofa.

"I lost three pounds but I guess that wasn't enough," Emily said.

"Don't worry about it," I answered as Kim returned to the living room.

"Stacy's going to fix your dress Emily," Kim said. Thank God she returned in a better mood because I couldn't tell Jared his soon to be wife died before the wedding.

* * *

"I almost killed you this afternoon," I said to Kim as we clinked our glasses together.

"I'm sorry if I was a bitch, I just wanted everything to be perfect. I only get to do this once ya know," Kim replied. She tilted her head back and slirped loudly on her wine. She had already drunk about three glasses and she was tipsy already.

"I think you've had enough." I pulled the glass from her hands as Jared wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby." Kim's speech slurred as she rested her head on Jared's chest.

"You've had a bit too much to drink," Jared laughed. Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked so tiny in his arms. "Thanks Leah." Jared winked and led Kim to the dance floor.

"She's not the quiet Kim we all once knew," a husky voice filled my ear. Jacob's lips touching my ear was about to drive me insane.

"Jake come on, not here," I pleaded. Jacob smiled against my ear and lifted his hands from my hips.

"I can smell you," Jacob teased. I elbowed him in the stomach causing him to grunt.

"Well don't you two look great together," my mother said walking towards us. "Hi honey." She hugged me and winked at Jacob. "I hope you're treating my daughter right."

"Of course Mrs. Clearwater. You know Leah wouldn't allow otherwise," Jacob replied.

"Good now hurry up and give me grandbabies," she said, smacking Jacob's shoulder. She held her glass up and began swaying her hips to the music. "I love this song." Charlie came up behind her and pried the glass from her hands. "Come on dance with me!" She took Charlie's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. He looked back at us as if we were supposed to help him.

"Oh God no," I covered my eyes as my mother attempted to booty pop to the slow song playing over the sound system. "She's pissy drunk." A drunk Sue Clearwater meant entertainment for everyone. Kim began dancing with her as the song changed into a fast paced techno beat. A crowd of people gathered around as Kim and my mother danced to the beat. "This is so embarrassing."

Jacob doubled over in laughter as the pair kept dancing."Your mom is super cool Lee. Look at her, she's having a ball."

I had to admit it, my mother was the happiest she had been in a long time. When my father died, I never thought she would come out of her depression. She wouldn't eat, sleep, talk or even get out of the house. She almost got fired from her job because she had missed so many days of work. Although I hated the idea of her dating Charlie, he did make her happy. I wanted my mom to be happy more than anything.

"Why does mom have to be so embarrassing," Seth asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Just tell me when it's over," I covered my eyes as my mother began booty popping again.

Well the wedding was a success for Kim and I didn't have to rip her head off. She ended up passed out in Jared's lap by the end of the night and the pack teased him about not 'getting the goods' on his wedding night. Charlie took my mother home and I don't want to know what happened when he got her there.

"Ready to go finish what we started," Jacob whispered. Paul's eyes lit up as he walked past us with a tipsy Rachel on his arm.

"Get some," Paul yelled out and the rest of the pack began howling with laughter. "I'm not mad at you Black." Paul playfully punched him in the arm.

"Could you have said that any louder?" I shook my head as the pack joked around about 'getting some' from their girlfriends and imprints. We snuck out as the pack continued to joke amongst themselves. Kim's family was probably mortified.

* * *

"Geez Lee could you be any rougher," Jacob complained as I pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap.

"Do you realize how I almost jumped your bones at that wedding? Maybe you should wear a tux more often," I smirked and ran my hand down Jacob's button down shirt. He stopped my hand before it reached the top of his pants.

"Well you were teasing me the whole time in this little dress. I think you looked better than Kim on her wedding day," Jacob replied in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh shut up, Kim looked beautiful." I playfully hit him in the shoulder and he caught my hand. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmmm I don't know," Jacob chuckled and kissed my neck. My hand continued its path down to the top of his pants. "Now let's go make some babies." Jacob stood up with my legs still wrapped around his waist. He hurried to his room and roughly threw me down on the bed before slamming the door shut.

**Another random idea from the mind of Bri. I've actually been writing at this for the past week and I had no plan for what the hell was going to happen. I'm thinking about writing a couple of and making it a mini-fic but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think I should do and maybe that will help me make up my mind. Thanks for reading loves! **


End file.
